Toddler, paint and siblings
by mangagranatcat
Summary: The Story how Kankuro meet Karas and the secret of the Kabuki-paint. One-shot.


This is absolutely ironic. If I could laugh loudly, I would do it. Why I cannot do it? Quite simply. I am Karas. And I am a puppet.

About 23 years ago (-to a few years) I and my brother and sister became been created from a tree . Our creator is the puppet genius Akasuna Sarsori. A small red-haired teenager.

At the beginning I and my sister Kuroari and my brother salamander were the favorites Sasoris. Now we slopes with his two first puppets „ father and mother " on the wall. We are dusty and neglected. We are no more of use.

We watch he turn humans like him into puppets. It is bloody and cruel. We watched how he created his armament and transforms his bodies into a puppet. We watched how he left the room and came never again.

The next which entered the room was an old woman. Unbeloved she stows us away in roles. Grand Master Chiyo. I still know how we have been presented at that time her proudly. „ He will not come again. Now your everlasting sleep begins. " These were the last words which I heard.

I do not know, how long I have slept. But as the first I heard the voice of the Grand Master and an unknown man. „ The small one is too young. The puppet cannot be steered! " An icy voice answers to the furious words of the Grand Master. „ He has three months! Then he will be able to steer the doll, or he will offend. I do not need an useless little miss! "

I hear a door to hit firmly. Carefully I open my eyes. I look in a sombre space. It is laid waste. Unmade bed, lying around toys. A children's room! Yes unambiguously.

„ Welcome, Karas. It is to me an honor to be allowed to get to know you. I am Kotori. " I turn my head to the voice. „ small bird " this is wide understated. A good 1 m of big puppet hangs on the wall. She looks like a phoenix. With many long tail feathers and every single feather is worked out carefully. It is maintained very much.

I nod the head " thanks Kotori. Where am I here? " I look around over again. This share of the space is clean and well-arranged. Unambiguously the workbench of a puppet player. „ this is the space of the puppet player called Crow. And I am his first puppet. " if she explains softly.

„ Nevertheless, players are named after the first puppet. But you have some from a crow, how sand of the water. " I have been surprised. „ nevertheless, the examiner explained, I am one. And I could also not fly. " To play a flying puppet is heavy, almost impossible.

Our conversation is interrupted when a boy came in. His green eyes shone when his look at me fell. „ Crow's son? " I ask Kotori. „. This is Crow. " if she laughs. „ what? This is more child. " I startled to see her, then brown hairy young in the typical puppet outfit. „ Kankuro is only four years old. " Kotori grins

In the meantime, the child had closer moved up. In the beam of light I see blue bursts and a blue eye. "Wonderfully", whispers the small one. Slowly the small hand stretches itself out and strokes the lower right arm. I have four you know.

„ Oh, you poor. You are so dusty. " fast he looks for a Washcloths and warm water and begins to clean me softly. „ Where from the injuries come? " I turn to Kotori. I enjoy it. So long already I would be cleaned no more and he combs even my hair. „ His father. Probably what has done his brothers and sisters again. " she hisses. „ His brother is pulled incredibly because of a Damon and his sister is pulled. And he is the beating boy. „

„ His own father? " I more exactly look at the young one. I recognize many old and new injuries. The finger points full of cuts of the threads. He still is too young for the education of a puppet player. Even genii begin only with six.

Meanwhile the toddler massages in my body with oil. As long as I have shone no more. „ A masterpiece. Tomorrow I will check the mechanics and the arming. " the eyes shine before enthusiasm. „ if you leave me, Karas. " With one wide grin he goes to bed in his space and lies down in full gear.

„ He practices between the school, the training and the lessons of his father the puppets to plays. He is the oldest son of the momentary Kazekage and should become the next. However, he is good only in Ninjutsu. Taijustu is only a base and Genjutsu he is absolutely rotten. „ if Kotori clears up me.

During the next days he checks me and I get even a new garment. Even sewed. He gets up early and goes very late for floppy ones. As soon as a blue bursts disappeared, he already has three new ones. His enthusiasm is not to be braked. He maintains me and Kotori very carefully.

Now carefully he starts to move me. However, he is too weak and too young. Nevertheless, his stubbornness is impressive. Thus I make it to him not heavy. After one month he gets to be able to lift two my arms. One month later it are already to be moved my four arms, but cannot run I yet.

Half a month further stand I limited. However, thus really perfectly it does not look. I move either only the arms or the legs. He does not create weapons more active at the same time to the movement. It is absent him the necessary strength and Chakra. Pauper small toddler.

Then there comes the announced day. Three months are around. And I see for the first time the man to the icy voice. They see the same way themselves very much. Although Kotori says, it is his father, I already imagined. Ice-cold look for his son.

Frightened he begins with me to perform. After a few minutes his father step in and misses him a box on the ears. „ Blunderer! " he roars at him. The man probably knows nothing about the play! It was good for a small boy. The toddler holds the cheek and looks to his father.

No, he does not cry, holds back the tears and he produces with the threads again contact. Now the eyes of the little one sparkle like mad. I get up again. I am surprised when I do two steps forward and lift my arms myself at the same time. Then my hands fold up in the wrists and it four Kunai shoot there.

The Kunai get stuck right and left beside the head of his father. Then the toddler draws me as a protection from himself. The Kazekage turns with ice-cold look round to his son. Moments icy silence it rules between the both. Then, finally, the Kazekage turns round and attacks from the room. „ Then become, nevertheless, a puppeteer, brat ", he roars back.

The toddler falls behind me on the knees. I also when the threads disappear. I am proud of him. A four-year-old moves me. A few years and he are perfect.

The whole one takes off three years of late already better. Now the little one has entered into the unity and now practices with the practice dolls. But Kotori and I are always preferred. Kotori does not fly yet properly, but the toddler is still young.

With nine it becomes a Gen-in and does the second check in the puppet unity. With me as a main puppet. Apparently his first examiner has probably looked in the future. Crow and Karas. He is the best one. No question with me.

Today is the big day. I myself have never thought it. Carefully I move independently with his Jutsu and his Chakra. Purple. The color of a leader. I dip one of my fingers in the color and apply his first Kabuki-paint. He grins at both ears and is glad. And from today I can call him no more toddler.

He is doll master Crow. It is Kankuro.

Four years later I experience the ritual with my sister Kuroari. Then our brother salamander chooses over again three years an easy one later. Does not go a lot, with the tail as painting tools.

A lot has happened. We have lost against stupid insects. Then for it we have hit the funny pair of twins. Sisters against brothers. Now the toddler also has a better relation with his brother and sister. We three are are happy because the toddler is it also.

Everything could have been good, until we must face our creator. We three have recognized him immediately. Nevertheless, we have fought with the toddler. We have given our best one. However, it was not good enough.

Sasori knows us. Even if the toddler to us has changed something, however, this has not been of use a lot. We were defeated. Not only defeats. Our creator has tried to destroy us. And my toddler almost killed.

However, we four have survived. Outcasts are not to be chopped. The toddler has survived with effort and need. Yes long lives Konoha. At the beginning the toddler was close to the tears. We three were destroyed. Only when Grand Master Ebizo has given our architect's plans to the toddler, we could resurrect.

How a phoenix. Kotori flies, in the meantime. And the toddler is no more master is , in the meantime, he is Grand Master. If we have cried when he Has exchanged his cat's hat for a ugly one. And we do not talk about his new, even sketched kabuki-Piant only at all.

Nevertheless, he is our toddler.

And why I find this ironic? The toddler, nevertheless, not. But on the workbench there lies my creator and now becomes a puppet. Oh like him gets angry about his state. He should shut up, thinks Kotori. He wanted to become a perfect puppet? Now he is.


End file.
